


Lifeline on the payphone

by NotSoDankAnymore



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger Management, Angst with a Happy Ending, Being Lost, Cuddling, Cussing, F/M, Festival, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, My First AO3 Post, POV Female Character, Popcorn, Roller Coasters, Some fighting, Some gross stuff in Chapter 2, Strangers to Friends, Trash Eating, a whole lot of angst and fluff, food trailer, telephone calling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoDankAnymore/pseuds/NotSoDankAnymore
Summary: Ariel gets lost in the park, Night comes out.But Ariel is not gone, But a rat with a telephone head guides her through her way, through the park of terrors.From wild pinata raccoons to Ariel's Anger. This rat needs to protect her and get her home.But will they survive....





	1. Night Falls on the park

"I'm so excited!" I thought to myself.  
There's a festival at my park, full of roller coasters, Swings that make you feel like you can fly, and pinata strips.  
My favorite food.

Ben was a little upset as always. I played on my phone when i got there.  
"Okay, Let's go." Mom commented to us as i stopped playing on my phone, I left it in the car.

We got the "Free to ride" Bracelets.  
"Heck yes" I happily said to myself as i zoomed to the nearest favorite ride i liked. I started with the "Tidal wolf".  
The ride was kinda fast and i raised my feathers up as i giggled.  
We drifted on lots and lots of rides and consumed some food, Sometimes i see Ben when i'm riding some rides.

until it got to dawn. I realized that it's dusk. "welp, it's time to go home." I snickered as I yawned a loud yawn.  
That was a-lot of rides. man am i lucky.

"Okay, I'm going to ride one more ride-" I Mentioned, Then i remembered something.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Where's Ben!" I screamed, now i remembered that Ben was with me the whole time. but i think he left me.  
i rushed around the park, looking for Ben.  
This park is full of people. I saw a crowd, maybe Ben is in there.  
I Pushed people aside, looking for Ben, but i didn't see Ben or Mom's Car.  
It's almost already getting to be dark, this must be a bad dream.

I Started to cry.  
I already hate myself for this. I'm just a worthless chicken and nothing else, I'm going to Hide somewhere.  
I Lunged under a funhouse and cried.

There were popcorn that probably taste so bad under here, some food that might taste bad, and Trash.  
"I'm going to fucking die, Please Mom, Ben, anyone save me." as i cried to sleep.


	2. Hello Mr. rat..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we left off, Ariel cried under a funhouse. But she isn't dead.  
> Jaraudery the rat finds her, but has to live like a rat if she wants to survive the night.  
> But The creatures of the night come out tonight and they are not happy.

Think about good things... think about good things... I thought in my head as i was sleeping.

Then I felt something rub me, trying to wake me up. I was pretty cold here but it felt like warm plastic, I tried to shoo it away.

"Shoo, Shoo." i said as i used my feathers to make that "Thing" go away. "Whatever you ar-" I woke up stoke to see some telephone monster? "AAAAAAAAAAA-" I screamed but was later interrupted by a pink rat paw. "ssshhhhh, If you want to survive the night in the park, Just follow me." He replied quietly as he removed his paw, covering my mouth. "You're going to get me fricking rabies. Oh wait, Rabies spread by wild animals bites." I angrily whispered I realized that he has the "Free to ride" bracelets with him. Nice for him to get the ride bracelets with him.

He Grabbed my feathers. "Look chicken, I know how to survive and get out of this nightmare. But it's not easy." His voice sounds like someone talking out of that phonehead. but I'm not sure, and not a girl's voice. Then he hold my feathers as he crawled with me, then we where out of the tent. "Now what" I asked him. "Follow me" He replied as he ran, I followed him towards the food trailer's trash. It's a Funnel cake food trailer. "Okay, what the heck is your name actually?" I Mumbled, Pointing at him.

"My name is Jaraudery" He Replied. Jaraudery had a red phone for a head, some buttons with numbers on the sides, Had grey fur, Pink hands, and a red tail. "Eat out of the trash." He told me. "WHAT!?" I yelled. Then his paw was covering my mouth "Why the hell do i have to eat out of the trash?" I wondered. "You're going to eat this trash if you want to survive, there are raccoons that can eat me if i picked the wrong trash, okay." He Replied with a angry tone, then removed his paw covering my mouth. "Okay." i agreed. I don't know why i'm agreed to this.

I went to the trash and picked some melted ice cream, I drank out of it and almost threw up. "Be brave Ariel" I keep thinking to myself, then i ate a half bitten pretzel, then i consumed some bad tasting pizza. I literally cried while doing this, It's tastes so bad but i have to survive with it. How does Jaraudery eat this, He doesn't have a mouth. "I think this is all i can eat, Jara." I'm going to call him "Jara" then Jaraudery because Jaraudery is pretty long.

"Well, okay." He replied, then we heard a trash can fall over. "Get behind me.." He growled at me. "Oh god, the raccoons are here." As i thought as i got behind him. I saw some different colored tails near one of the trash cans. Then one peeked out it's head, and then the pack of raccoons rushed at us. "I'm dead." i quietly talked to myself and tried not to cry. but Jaraudery used his tail to smack one of the Raccoons on the chest, Almost smashing the chest full of candy. "Holy crap." I thought as Jaraudery fought them. He's actually a pretty good fighter for a rat with a telephone head.

One tried to bite his back but his tail coiled the raccoon and thrown it at the trash as the once they were once eating. and another one leaped on him face but headbutted the raccoon off. "Get away sinners." He said in a angry tone as the defeated raccoons ran off. "Dang! how do you fight like that!?" I asked him thoughtfully "I'm not telling you." He told me in a secretive voice. "luckily i didn't get eaten that time." as he putted his tail near my beak.

I Started to cry. "I hate myself, i keep messing around and keep getting into trouble!" I sobbed to Jaraudery "What? Hate yourself? I thought you liked yourself." he told me. "Wait, He knows i like myself." i thought to myself. I slapped Jara. "What was that for?" He asked "Fight me." I hissed angrily as i punched him, But the punch didn't land. His paw quickly grabbed my feathers.

Then his other rat paw instantly hit me. "It's going to hurt you more then it's going to HURT ME!!" as he yelled as we fought. Then he used his tail to slam me to the food trailer, So that's how it's going to be. I used my beak to peck on his side buttons, Trying to break them. but Jara used his tail again to try to choke me. I pecked at the tail, trying to release me from this hellish fight. He finally released me from the tail choke hold, as i fell to the ground. Then i leaped on his head and tried to pull his head off but no avail as he used his tail to grab my feathery tail. and slammed me back and forth.

"Are you done yet?" he told me after i was done fighting. "I Can't" I moaned as i ran away from him. I'f he wants to feed my trash, then he's wrong, I would almost barf from the trash food. and how does he fight so damn good. I decided to run near to carousel. Crying of what he done to me.

"Don't run away...." he replied in a sad tone. as rain started to fall out of the sky. "Don't go......."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 fanfic, I had to stay home and now work on this. Because I wanted to go to a amusement park but my mom is Literally sick. Also I made a object head rat character i had in my head.
> 
> I like mice but never had a rat character before, so i'm putting something new to the table.  
> Sorry if it's short, I Wanted my mom to rest.
> 
> Edit: I spelled fawn wrong.


End file.
